Elsword - All's Fair in Love and War
by Heat Haze Days
Summary: Two awesome friends gets trapped in the world of Elsword and they each get a new ability. The travel the world and defeat Chloe with the Elgang. But will they unravel a secret of their bound to that world and will they get out alive...
1. 1) It All Begins Here

**Me: Well this is my first Elsword story umm wish me luck Yuri, Yuki my OCs from a different story…**

**Elsword: Just START already!**

**Me: Just like Issun…**

**Rena: Star doesn't own anything but the OC**

**Star: Well I'm named after the author's fake name Star and my idiot friend here is named after an anime character from Baka to Test.**

**Aki: HEY!**

**Aisha: Okay… Anyways enjoy and give tips! *thumbs up***

I'm not the best person for intros but okay. My name's Star and my friend's name is Aki. He usually at our house all the time since his parent doesn't like him much. I have short black hair like a boy and I have green eyes (many people think I'm a boy). I was wearing blue jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. Aki looks kind of like me; he has black hair and blue eyes; he was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. We've been together since kindergarten and I guess we've grown on each other since then. Aki (is a little taller than me) was playing Elsword on my large computer I got from Christmas until the game froze.

"Hey, my computer, my beautiful computer!" I yelled falling to the floor. I was being way to dramatic and we know it.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." Aki said turning to me which was behind him. I looked up and saw something purple white circle coming out of the screen.

"Umm… Aki you might not wanna look at the screen." I warned and stood up as the circle got bigger as we speak. It was now out of the screen and my gut told me that we're going to be in danger. So I did the most responsible thing ever… I grabbed my MP3 Player (with headphones attached of course. Also I forgot to tell you I love music) and jumped in with Aki shouting our favorite quote, "'LEAP BEFORE YOU THINK! (If you know Okami you know this)'"

(TimeSkip-Yep… Hi everyone… I'm so going to be overused… and maybe turn into a loading screen…)

I screamed my heart out as I fell through the sky with Aki nowhere to be seen. I thought to myself still having the MP3 Player as I fell like 50 feet from the sky, _Is this the end? _I felt the wind in my face and closed my eyes to accept fate. The wind stopped and I hit the ground. My body ached in pain (with my MP3 Player still fine) and the last thing I saw was Aki fine with no scratches and some other people around him. Then I slowly lost conscious.

(TimeSkip-Wow… It has been one paragraph and I'm used AGAIN… That's low even for you Star…)

I fell in the black abyss with no light. I slowly fell I was upside down with arms beside me. I could hear voices talking about me. Then appeared out of nowhere 6 doors appeared. My body still ached will pain but it didn't hurt as much as I turned right-side up. I could clearly see the doors they said the choses that was in Elsword; Knight, Magician, Archer, Warrior, Nasod (did I spell that right), Guardian, and… Music…? I looked my MP3 Player and chose the thing I would like to know more about… music. I floated over that door and I felt all my pain go away as I approached.

Finally I opened the door and there was a mirror. So I did like the romans would do and looked at myself. I didn't remember changing but didn't say anything. I had lifeless green eyes and I had some green headphones that had the treble clef sign on the right, and the base clef on the left; I was wearing a long black cape that had a purple treble clef button a quarter away from the very top. While the other quarter shot up so it covers my mouth and nose. Under that cape were brown short pants and the same white shirt.

"Is she still alive Aisha?" I heard Aki and I think it has been a minute since I've been unconscious.

_I better wake up before they get more worried._ I thought and said, "I'm alive Aki!" I forcefully opened my eyes and saw… the Elgang…

**Me: I know it's short. But people who read this please review and give tips about how I can improve.**

**Raven: Who ever reviews I'll give you a big cookie! *gets a large cookie* I'm doing fan service.**

**Eve: Did you malfunction or what…?**

**Elsword: Are you okay Raven? You never do this are you sick? *pats Raven's back***

**Raven & Star: REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S VERY SHORT! Please?**

**Aisha: Raven are you sick?**


	2. 2) The New Weapon and WHAT!

**Me: Okay I'm not really like this but… OMG thank you Seraphic Nightmare for the very first review! Here you go! *hands a giant cookie***

**Elsword: You done yet?**

**Me: *whispers* Just like Issun… *normal voice* Eveeeee! Please slap him! *points to Elsword***

**Elsword: Wait why m- *Eve b*tch slaps him* OWWIE!**

**Aisha: Good job Eve! *thumbs up***

**Raven: Very amusing and Star doesn't own anything but-**

**Star: ME!**

**Aki: ME! Also enjoy! With lots of tips!**

I felt hot under the pressure as they just stared at me freaked out. I forcefully stood up and pain shot up my legs to my stomach. Just perfect timing my tummy growled and they still all stared at me.

"Umm…" I started and looked at my clothes. They were the exact ones from the dream, so I did the most responsible thing in my life… I turned on the music in my green headphones. They started to play Japanese music (Kobato's song. If you don't know what it is watch it. It's awesome and an anime show).

"Umm… Dude you sure you can walk?" Elsword asked. I heard him but didn't answer I just turned out the volume.

"Umm… Are you a boy or a girl?" Chung asked and I still could hear them! These headphone are awesome and all but they don't block out peoples voices.

"I'm a boy." I joked and sat down. I turned off the headphones and shot a 'you tell them the truth I will send you to hell' look at Aki. It was now my little game. When I was little my parents wanted a boy so when they got me they made me look like a boy (which I enjoy) and people often think I'm a boy so I made a little game out of it.

"So what's your name?" Eve asked politely and properly doing an analysis on me. I sure did fell nervous because I'm not very social. My average the last time I checked to be social was a 95% of always going to be lonely in life.

"Oh umm… Star, you?"

"Okay I'm Elsword."

"Eve."

"Aisha."

"Raven."

"Rena."

"Chung." I looked at Aki questioning how this happened but too late, my stomach growled even louder than before and I asked,

"Got any food at all?!"

"Why should we help you guys? We just met!" Elsword shouted stating the truth and I have to agree with him but my tummy was ruining my time to think and just blurted out 'cus my stomach hurts like hell so do you blame me,

"Fine!" I started to run but Aki grabbed my hand knowing I was going to something stupid like in 3rd grade.

"Hold it!" he said calmly like this happened everyday which was surely true, "Rena and Aisha," It was the right chose to ask them. "Will you please give us some lunch? We both haven't eaten in ages it seems like." He eyed me and my stomach growled even louder. I started to sit down that suddenly became a lay down and I turned on my headphones not wanting to hear any of it and it worked. I quickly sat up when I smelled delicious meat brewing and turned off my HP (I call the headphones HP 'cus I'm tired of typing headphones over and over again). I noticed it was night so I figured I argued with Elsword for a whole afternoon.

"Here and sorry." Elsword said and handed me some meat (which I gladly accept). "You're not a boy are you?" I wasn't shocked when I heard that statement and looked around_. _

_Aki is making new friends_ _I feel happy for the boy but why is everyone away from me? _I thought and ignored it as I stuffed the meat in my mouth. "Really, I didn't know! (Sarcastically) Also you're going to question me aren't you? Well since you the leader and everything…?" I finished the meat and lay back down in the grassy area reading his mind (not really but I could tell.)

"Yeah so… How did you change your clothes while sleeping?" he asked. I could feel his red eyes looking at me and closed my eyes nervous but tried to look brave.

"Well I got power and that happen the end." I told him. I turned on my HP and music started to turn on but Elsword tried to pull them off for some reason... properly to get me to pay attention. "OWWIE!" I yelled in pain as he tried to pull out my HP, "That hurts!" The HP was like attached to my head so it hurts like hell. My ears stung in pain and slowly came the blood. The red liquid rained down under the HP (so where my ears where).

"Sorry again!" he said apologizing and quickly stopped pulling. The gang heard 'OWWIE!' and rushed over here. When they arrived there was already a river of O positive blood (rare blood type). My vision began to blur, I began to get really dizzy, and I collapsed.

(TimeSkip – Aww… Star… I feel so bad… NOT! HAHA!)

I was again falling in the black abyss falling slowly; my arms floating to whatever and as I fell I left a little trial of blood. My ears were dipped in pain and blood. I'_m so weak… Wait why didn't my HP come off? _I asked myself. Then the trail of blood stopped and I whispered that hopefully I whispered in the outside world, "Thanks Aisha." I think it was Aisha since she knows magic and you can fill in the blanks up. The same thing happened in my first collapsing. I turned right-side up and only one door appeared this time and I went through. Again as I approached the door my pain eased and soon all the pain disappeared.

I opened the door and found… a music note. I floated to it and touched it. The green note glowed and a weapon appeared before me. It was a Key Blade (Kingdom of Hearts reference) but it was smaller and it was like the winder waker (another video game reference! What is wrong with me!? HUH). It shined brightly from the reflection of the room. I reached for it slowly and thought, _Why am I so weak?! I need that thing… So I can protect everyone and not be weak! _I touched the weapon and it turned to a little golden light that flew to some part of my head.

_Hello! _A boy-ish voice introduced in my head, _My name's Leafre pleaded to meet you master!_

"Umm… Leafre why are you in my head and who are you and what do you mean by 'master'? I asked panicking if something's wrong with me, "Oh yeah why won't my HP come off when Elsword pulled it off?"

_Okay… You can chat with me while you talk in your mind and if you didn't know I'm a boy! _he stated proudly, _So this answer answers everything. _He snickered and I urged to face/palm at his remark but I just sat down irritated, _Okay I'm your weapon. So that gives me the rights to look at your memories. Oh yeah that HP question well I'm your weapon so that means to be with you at all times so I'm attached to you forever._

"'Kay I understand now and please don't read my memories! There embarrassing!" I said I could feel (it's weird don't question it) my face growing red and curling up in a ball. I heard Leafre laugh (not at chose) and whispered, "You're mean…"

_Oh don't be like that! It's 3__rd__ grade when you got super hungry. You went on a rampage; you kicked some desk, broke a window, and broke the teacher's wrist! It was hilarious! _Leafre laughed his head off and I felt more embarrassed than before. I started to walk off in the corner of the room to curl up in a ball but then-just perfect- the dream ended.

"Urg…" I groaned and rubbed my HP. I looked to the sky and it was afternoon (I'm guessing).

"Hey you okay?" Aki asked.

"Yeah…" I said and sighed, _Please tell me that's all a dream… nothing was real… pretty please…_

_What are you rambling about? _the boy voice asked, Leafre.

_You're still here… Aw… I thought it was all a dream… to bad… _I told my soul life weapon. I was really irritated that he read through my 'files' I now call them so I decided to ignore him and see if he's one of the person that's weak to loneliness. "Hey Aki?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me Chung I wanna see his face when I tell him I'm a girl or… does he already know?" I asked while in my head Leafre was… umm… I really don't know but he hit something to make me get a 50 times worse than the flu headache.

"No… Elsword told everyone but Chung to save the face for…" He rubbed his chin thinking back, "I believe you, him and Raven so I'll go get him." Aki said as he waved off to get Elsword and Chung.

_Wow… Your friends are messed up… But then again they aren't really your friend yet are they…? _Leafre said and stopped kicking the thing.

_Yeah Leafre… Don't like to be ignored huh? _I 'said' to him feeling rejoiced that the pain stopped, _So wh-_

"So what do you want to talk to us about?" Chung said smiling his head out but those don't work on me. I felt no guilt as I looked at Elsword and Raven giving them the 'I'm gonna tell him so you might want to come on my side' look. They nodded and made their way on my side getting a perfect view of Chung's face. I stood up and apparently I'm shorter than him so I had to get on my tippy-toes just to get eye-to-eye.

"There's no good way to say this, my friend but…" I said slightly looking away like it's really bad news. Well to Chung is might be 'cus I'm a girl and look more like a boy than him and I heard Elsword and Raven smirking. "WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE ALL TALLER THAN ME HUH?" I stomped my foot on the ground. I was seriously pissed 'cus I hate when people are taller than me. Well I made an exception with Aki 'cus he was my first friend ever. Chung, Raven, and Elsword started laughing like crazy at me. I mean they were all the same height and I'm only tall enough to their noses. My blood started to boil and I started to chase them around the whole area.

"What are those morons doing?" the magician asked looking over.

"I don't know but at least you're not fight with Elsword." The elf responded not looking away at what I was doing.

"She finally noticed… This is going to be amusing…" Aki said smiling looking over at me.

"Wha-" Aisha started not taking her eyes off the chase.

"WHY ARE YOU TALLER THAN ME?!" I raged as I chased them near the group.

"Just like you Aisha… You'll make out as great friends." Aki said as Eve looked and Aki trying to get me a friend but now wasn't the time.

_Hey you okay? You seem pretty pissed right now. _Leafre asked me as I chased the boys still laughing there little heads off.

_Yeah, I just hate taller people… 'cus they can reach the basketball net, get stuff I can't reach and stuff like that. _I assured her and slowed down panting and I could barely breathe. I muttered under my breath, "Stupid pester test… Well I guess we're part of the group now aren't we…" The boys stopped and they huddled in a little 3 man circle. Elsword and Raven properly told him what gender I am.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT TTTTTTT!" Chung raged and the two boys ran away, "HOW DOES SHE LOOK MORE OF A BOY THAN I AM?!" I walked away to where Aisha was and looked at the amusing chase.

"Is this what it looked like with me?" I asked under all the panting of running still.

"Yep…" Aisha, Aki, and Eve said as we all (and Rena) watched the boys (but Aki) get chased by Chung.

**Me: You like it? I don't think I went fast on this one. This is just about how Star met her partner, Leafre, and get along with the Elgang.**

**All the boys: We're sorry…**

**Me: For what?**

**The boys: Nothing~ *walk away***

**Aisha: Please review before things get messy *gets a $1000* whoever reviews first gets it! *wink***

**Me: *Looks at my 10000 dollars that was in my wallet* Why you… *rages* DIE!**

**Leafre: This is… well interesting also to clarify on the HP thing… Umm… I'm never going to leave her side. I'm her weapon so I really can't leave her side… so if you still have questions than keep reading and you'll find out the big secret about their bounds to the world… Please review and Goodnight everybody…**


	3. 3) The Little MP3 Player Revenge

**Me: Thanks to Mythical Blade for the new review! You see my mother says and I quote 'Do all your homework, study for your next vocab quiz, and practice your piano I'll let you use the computer' and after that I just zoned out. Also I have a 2 WEEK BREAK FROM SCHOOL BABY!**

**Aisha: Okay people in the bottom of this page Star will reveal her favorite charter of Elsword and-**

**Elsword: *throws a pot* SHUT UP! *whimpers***

**Aisha: Looks like you read ahead huh? I'll do a memory erase spell on him *flips through book of magic* **

**Me: Good where's Chung, Raven, Rena, Star, and Aki?**

**Aisha: Training, Training, Cooking, Watching Training, Room Sleeping.**

**Me: *sighs* good I'll go watch the fight and since your responsible I'll give you the game records *throw large book* I'm watching the fight! *runs off***

**Leafre: I'M A BOY!**

"Hey Chung?" I asked walking with the Elgang with Chung by my side.

"What?" he said all over the gender thing.

"Fight me."

"WHAT?"

"Like I said are you deaf? Fight me!" The gang heard and stared at me like I was crazy.

"Are you crazy?! You don't even have a weapon or do you call those HP of yours a weapon!?" Rena screamed at me.

_Well you said you're a weapon so are you up for it Leafre? _I 'asked' my weapon before saying 'Yes'.

_Do you even know me? OF COURSE!_ he shouted but it didn't hurt 'cus when I have turned on my MP3 Player (which Chung destroyed) up to full volume before that would hurt peoples ears but not mine.

"Yes they are. My HP is my weapon." I announced bravely and walked up to Chung and whispered in his ear to make him shiver, "I will pound you to the ground and get back what you did to my Mp3 Player~" I was right when I stepped back he looked determined but was looking like he was shizing his pants.

"O-okay." he shuttered as I lend the gang to the large grassy area I thought would be good place to 'spar' earlier.

"This is going to be interesting…" Aki said quietly and apparently everyone heard but Chung. The rest of the gang was a few feet back away from us.

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked for the whole group as they all looked at Aki.

"You see she already knows all of your guys moves or well most of them. She has high hopes for all of you guys." Aki said looking at the fight that hasn't begun (he gave away the secret that I play the GAME), "Star was special in our world. She had high reflects, strong, and does great with music. Her ears are immune to anything just watch." Aki pointed at my battle and everyone looked.

"You ready princess?" I asked knowing it'll piss him off.

"The question is… are you ready shorty?" Chung taunted getting in stance with his cannon. My blood boiled when he mentioned shorty but I didn't make a… what's the word… oh yeah reckless move. "What? You scared?" He charged at me full force and I swiftly moved away but it was too late.

**Strike 1**

My back ached with pain as I ran over many trees. _Reveal your weapon form Leafre. _I told him.

'_Kay! _he responded and a yellow light from the dream appeared and flowed to my hands. The Key Blade like form was in my hands and grew bigger (so it's the size of a sword). With one in each hand I stood up and each step I took music notes flowed beside me with a sweet melody healing my wounds. My pain eased and Chung was there turning back to the group.

"The Dance of Notes." I whispered and pointed my right blade at Chung. The notes charged at Chung turning from graceful notes to spikey notes.

"Ow! Star-" Chung started and turned around, "Hey that's cheating! You healed yourself!"

"What can I say?" I said walking closer, "I'm a musician!" I laughed and charged at Chung this time. He dodged but not quickly enough. I managed hit him in the head on the bunt end of the sword and a little blood trickled off it. I quickly did flips to back away summoning graceful notes on my side and eventually I was flying. "Is that all princess?"

"No that isn't shorty." He aimed his destroyer at me and out came the most unpleasant noise ever. My notes as I now will call them disappeared making me fall down 50 feet from the air. My ears didn't hurt but properly Leafre's and soon my blades disappeared leaving me open for hit. The wind made my cape flow back as my position turned so for impact my back strikes. Let me tell you, I have a server fright of height, if I'm too high then I start going in a corner and making a ball out of myself. I reminded myself at that moment that I hit Chung on the back of the head so he's properly unconscious on the floor by now and someone is going to catch me… right?! I screamed my lungs out. Then I slowly stopped screaming and darkness surrounded me. I never hit the floor instead I only saw darkness for a second and heard the group yelling,

"STAR!" I smiled at my friends knowing that they won't see it. I closed my eyes tightly and landed of something. I opened my eyes and looked around and under.

"You okay?" Aki asked lying under me with the other boys. I felt a blush come in and hopped off with notes around me, carrying in the sky not too high.

"S-sorry dudes…" I shuddered and covered my face with my hands while Eve goes and sit on the grass.

"Eve thinks you all are tired by now… also it's night."

"Thanks Eve!" Rena said tugged all the girls away but me, "Well umm… See you tomorrow morning!" I think they were going to sleep elsewhere where the boys won't do anything to them but… why didn't they take me?

"Elsword?"

"Ya Star?"

"You didn't tell the girls that I'm a girl yet…"

"So that means…" Chung didn't dare to finish as he laid on the floor with no blood left.

"OKAY! Whoever touches Star will…" Aki started and finished with a deathly aura, "will go to hell you understand me?"

"Y-yes s-s-sir." All the boys shuttered and I laughed.

"You don't have to be so mean! But still… you might not wanna cross Aki…"

"Why?"

"Wait till the next battle with him… you'll have a 1% chance rate that you'll end up fine~" All the boys but Aki shuttered in fear.

"So you'll sleep in the air right or else these perverts will hug you in their sleep?" Aki asked worried.

"I can't the energy where I get my power from is well… let's say he almost died because of that voice." I said and looked at Chung flying daggers at him.

"Okay that means all boys will stay away…or else…" Aki said darkly.

"Well I'm going to sleep now…" I said and laid on the grass slowly closing my eyes. Darkness soon surrounded me as I went to sleep.

~The Next Day~

I groaned and got up rubbing my eyes as I opened them. Then I saw it. Four looking dead bodies laid on the grass near me with an Aki sleeping near my feet. "Are they dead?" I whispered to Leafre. I poked their faces with my shoes.

_No… I think… _he replied just as freaked out I was, _But then again… they look pretty dead to me…_

"1, 2, 3… HOLY MOTHER OF AMATERATSU (I think that's how you spell it)!" I screamed. Everyone woke up but the four bodies. The girls went running towards me with Aki sitting up like nothing ever happened.

"W-what happened here…?" Aisha shuttered and was looking a little green by looking at them as well as the other girls.

"Let's say they went through Aki's wrath…" Aki said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"So who's going to carry him to the next town?" I asked sitting next to Aki like this was normal (which was) and the girls kept backing away.

**Me: I just left it there 'cus I'm bored and the last time I checked only two people reviewed… am I that boring…?**

**Rena: No of course not. Now who's your favorite girl character and boy character?**

**Everyone: Yeah, Yeah!**

**Me: *drumroll* Girl- Aisha~!**

**Rena: Good for you… *dark aura***

**Aisha: Uh yeah… *backs away from Rena***

**Me: *drumroll* Boy- Raven~!**

**Elsword + Chung: WHAT! *goes out to murder Raven who is out***

**Me: They actually took it seriously… wow… I was just kidding… (whispers) My favorite is all of them…**

**Star: Please review and save our little cute 4 year old author sanity… she is going crazy!**

**Me: I only wish I was 4 again…**


	4. 4) Little Boat Ride with my LAZINESS

**Me: Thank you DeityLeo for reviewing but now the boys of Elsword are ignoring me! *pokes Chung, Elsword, and Raven* Come on….**

**Boys: WHAT! *I do puppy eyes* Umm… *start to sweat* Umm…**

**Me: Don't ignore me. *boys start to blush***

**Boys: 'Kay? *I can pull off the most amazing puppy dog eyes***

**Rena: The ultimate weapon! Cuteness! Please enjoy the story~ Also TimeSkip is out. Now it's ~this~ okay people.**

"Umm… yeah who's gonna carry them to the next town…? Or do we wake them up?" I asked the group as the shuttered in fear (not Aki or Eve) of the boys.

"Wake them up." Rena said shaking at the hideous sight. You could almost see their souls coming out of their mouths.

"How my dear Rena, they're almost dead?" Aisha asked and looked away.

"Star." (Rena)

"What?" (Me)

"Get a scythe."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay!" I said trembling in fear of the dark aura that Rena had and asked Leafre, _Hey you heard her, 'can you whip up a scythe?'_

_Yeah. _He replied annoyed and then came a 'Poof'. There was a slight smoke surrounded me as I felt something in my hands. There was a black scythe in my hands like a grim reaper it was long and sharp but there was a chain at the end for an odd reason.

_Why is there a chain on this scythe? _I asked Leafre as I swatted the smelly (smelled like a trashcan full of fart) yellow smoke away.

_It's a necklace. So if you're in danger it will automatically transform to this form… and when it's necklace form it becomes small and hurts like a needle stab. _Leafre explained as I imagined him in a chair looking bored.

"Good job Star!" Aisha said clapping with Rena and Eve (why I don't know). That snapped me back to reality and I walked towards the boys.

"Now what?"

"Place the tip of the scythe near their necks and say something scary to each boy that looks dead."

"O-okay…" I shuttered in fear of Rena's violence. I quickly placed the tip of the scythe and made sure he could feel the cold metal to his skin. "Now, which one should I do first Elsword? Should I chop your head off right now or make you die painfully?" He instantly shot up and a pulled back the scythe so I really wouldn't chop his head off, he screamed,

"I'M UP!" He ran behind Aisha fearing Aki and me. Aisha blushed but tried to cover that up. I rolled me eyes at the sight and whispered,

"Women."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!" I quickly went to Chung doing the same thing to him but said, "Oh princess how I will kill you? I killed your father as well as your mother. All that's left is you…" I tightened my grip and slowly dug closer and closer to his skin. My blood started to boil for my revenge for my MP3 player. It was the only thing alive I could block my parents' voices when I was tired. Until he threw it off a cliff! But all fun can't last. He slowly opened his eyes and backed away screaming, 'MOMMY!' over and over. I moved on to Raven. I knew he was from the military (right?) so he would have self-defense automatically. I pulled the scythe over my shoulder and placed my right foot on his chest.

"What are you going to do?" Rena asked worried for Raven.

"Nothing much… just watch." I replied and wondered why Leafre was so quiet but none the less I started, "Yo, hag! Are you going to kick the bucket or live?" I placed the scythe near his face. I saw his golden eyes open and he glared at me saying I-will-kill-you. I got off him and made the scythe go small forming the necklace that Leafre was explaining about.

"Umm… Let's go to Hamel shall we?" Aisha said breaking the awkward silence.

"Wait… why are we going there again?" I asked as the group started walking.

"Umm… I think to see Chung's father… right?" Elsword looked at Chung.

"Yeah, I need to see him." He replied.

~An Hour Later~

"I'm bored and my feet are tired!" I whined stomping my feet to the ground.

"Stop being so fussy we're almost there!" Aisha said irritated to have like another Elsword to her.

"Want me to give you a piggyback ride?" Aki said annoyed out of his wit.

"Yes please!" I said with glee and hopped on his back like a panda.

"Yes! Her annoying rains of annoyance are gone!" Elsword said as hopped around the group.

"What did you say?" I asked nicely with a wide smile (creepy…) which freaked everyone but my pal Aki out, "Do you want me to get me scythe?" I grabbed my tiny scythe and twirled it around. "Hmm…" I tapped my pointer finger to my chin. "What would my scythe look like when Elsword's blood smeared all over it? Hmm…" The aura around me went to friendly to cold. Everyone shivered and Aisha shouted,

"Apologize idiot! I don't want to die today!" She slapped Elsword on the back of the head and he actually got pushed in Aki, and I direction. He fell to the floor and I shouted hanging on Aki's neck for dear life,

"KO sucker! You deserved that!" I jumped from Aki's shoulder and was supposed to land on my feet but no gravity hates my guts. I feel on my face on top of Elsword.

"KO!" I heard him laugh under me with my face throbbing in pain.

"You're KO was first though!" I talked back to him as Aki lifted me up I turned to him, "HEY, wait why are you lifting me up? HEY!"

"Apparently you're meaner in this world than our world!" Aki snapped and placed me on his back.

"I take offence!"

"I don't care!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Oh how it's so very weird that you to be arguing… Aki you're carrying her yet you're arguing with her… How sad…" Rena said, "And I thought you two would be an awesome couple…" She placed her hands on her cheeks as if dreaming the day Aki and I are married which will never happen! That made me gag. Aki dropped me (I landed on my feet people) approving whatever was in my mind. I smirked and yelled in the elf's ear,

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN YOU KNOW!"

"It's good to dream though~" Rena replied sighing ignoring the fact that I just screamed in her ear. That matchmaker she reminds me of pesky love struck Aggie.

"So how did you and Aki met?" Chung asked as we take a break… that everyone agreed on.

"You want to explain?" I asked as I laid myself in the grassy place which we stopped on.

"Sure?" he said but more questionable, "You see…

_~Flashback (telling of flashback Star's view though…)~_

_Drip, Drip, Drip the rain kept on pouring no letting up. I was walking home by myself 'cus my mom teaches swordplay (she has a talent I tell you I got swordplay as a passed talent to) and dad is a very busy man. He works in a computer company. So I was walking home with a wooden backscratcher in case I get itchy or need to attack. I was casually walking home until someone pulled me in to an ally._

"_Hello~ What's your name~" one of the boys asked me as he pulled me up the corner for no escape while the other boys crowded around me._

"_You're-going-down!" I said and grabbed my stick out of my red back pack._

"_Huh… feisty one eh, get her boys…" the one in front of me said and backed up. Three boys started to attack me. I quickly started to do my self-defense tactics like my mom showed me but nothing worked. They were a couple of years older than me and soon the stick broke in two._

"_Umm… I'll just make like a banana and split!" I said running back in open lights. I was running farther and farther away from them with no scratches on me. They soon were catching up to me and I suddenly fell on the ground along with this boy who was a little taller than me but not that much._

"_Are you okay?" the boy asked and quickly helped me up._

"_Yeah just need to get away from some people…" I said nervously, "So what school are you from?"_

"_Oh umm… first my name is Aki and I'm from ********** academy." Aki answered, "Pod-1 class A-10."_

"_Me to~" I sang hopping around with glee forgetting everything about those boys, "Meet you in Pod-1 class A-10 tomorrow~" I started running back home with glee of making my first ever friend. I heard a 'You too… WAIT WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!' So I responded while waving my hand, "STAR!"_

_~Flashback Ends Here~_

"Umm wow… so what happened to those boys?" Eve asked amazed by the story.

"You see those boys didn't come back till tomorrow when I and Aki were going home. I called the teachers so everything was fine~" I sang, "Those mean boys got kicked out too~"

"Wow… nice backstory." Raven said unexpectedly.

"Well I'm not a person to say this but let's get going. We need all the time to get to Hamel." I said as we all got up and started walking toward the sea port.

~At the Boat to Hamel (I'm Lazy okay)~

"Urg~ I'm feeling siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iick~" I moaned laying on the bed with my arm hanging down.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad!" Aki comforted me patting me on the back.

"What's with her?" Chung asked rudely sitting on a chair with Elsword, and Raven with him.

"Why am I stuck with you of all people?!" I yelled dramatically and swayed back and forth walking to my backpack. I dug through it until I found an orange medicine bottle with white small pills half-way through the bottle. I popped one pill out and swallowed the thing.

"Okay what was that?" Elsword asked this time getting comfy in his chair.

"It's a pill that helps motion sickness. What else is there to ask?" I replied getting up all new and fresh.

"Then why didn't you do that earlier?" Raven asked.

"Oh… I forgot about that I had it." I laughed rubbing the back of my head while the others drop anime style.

"How could you forget that?" Aki said getting up.

"I don't know?" I smiled and jumped on a random bed.

"What you growing old?" Elsword asked getting up with the rest.

"I know you are but what am I?" I back talked, "Whatever, I'm going to the girls' side!" I hopped to the door (There are 3 doors in the room. 1 Going out in hallways. 2 bathroom 3 going to the room next door without going to the hallway 'got it memorized').

~…In the Girls' Side…~

"Hey dudes~" I sang as I reached their side but no one was there, even tumbleweed passed by. " Hello and Goodbye~" I hopped back to the boy's side.

~Boy's Side I'm a Loading Screen~

"They're on the deck!" I said and ran to the kitchen.

~I'm Lazy Okay! Also I've never been in Hamel… It's a sandy place got it people~

"It's so… sandy…" I said dully inside the inn the Elgang rented. They rented 4 rooms for 2 people in each room.

"So how are we deciding whose going to sleep where with who?" Rena asked tapping her chin.

"How about draw a number out of a hat?" I suggested, "We rip a piece of paper in six parts. Only two parts are the same number like 1, 1, and 2,2,3,3. We then shuffle it on the table then grab."

"Hey so you aren't so stupid after all!" Elsword said and patted my head.

"I got the paper right here and…" I said, "I'M NOT A CAT!"

_Well you were a cat… You dressed up as a cat that was named Neko in a play. _Leafre injected reading more of my 'files'… I guess that's why he was so quiet.

_Shut it._

"Okay we already set it up, Star you pick since you suggested." Eve stated. I grabbed one not daring to look at what I got. The rest of group went one by one. No one looked until everyone was done picking.

"Okay… on three… one… two… three, FLIP!" I shouted and everyone on command did.

_Oh I'm going to enjoy this~ _Leafre sang in my head as I twitched my right eye…

**Me: You viewers get to choose who is the pairing for the match ups will be!**

**Star: Yep…**

**Raven: Review!**

**Eve: Oh yeah Star 1 (Star: Why am I 2? Me: Because) made a new character me! Name – 13BlackSins Level so far – 10 or 11.**

**Chung – She also has a friend that has a little bit of saying about dirty things maybe.**

**Me: All true…**

**Rena: Next time will be a little chat with just this. It's going to be a I'm-bored-so-I'm-doing-this type of chapter so if you don't wanna read it don't~**

**Me: Where's Aisha and Elsword? *scratches chin***

**Rena: Elsword in Aisha's room to sort out there 'problems'! *everyone backs away from her***

**Me: RUN FOR YOU LIFES! *everyone runs***

**Rena: Huh? What happened?**

**Me: *puts on door* SLEEPING PERSON HERE! o(^o^)o You better no bother unless emergency… OR ELSE DIE! (.3.)**


	5. The Little Author's Note MUST READ 3

~A Little Author's Question~

Please tell me which one is better viewers…

Eve Code Exotic

Or

Eve Code Architecture

Please tell me! I can't decide! So please tell me which is best in the review section because I'm way lazy! School starts! Always tell this to your friend btw!

I'm always right

If I'm not right back to rule number one

It helps to annoy your friends~ well to mine anyways… PLEASE REVIEW THIS! HELP ME COMPLETE MY ELSWORD NEW EVE ACCOUNT BY TELLING ME THIS!

Also did you know a new character is coming out (I think). It's called Ara Haan. It's on Wikipedia showed in Korea I think… anyways please help~

Random my new poem I made (not really I'm copying this somewhere)

_**HI~**_

_**Roses**_

_**are dead,**_

_**Violets are too,**_

_**I don't own this, Neither **_

_**do you!**_

(It's a Christmas tree~ Happy New year also every comma is at the end so it's supposed to be like this)

_**Roses are dead**_

_**Violets are too**_

_**I don't own this**_

_**Neither do you!**_

(Late happy Christmas too~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I love this sign~ I'm an Otaku are you?)


	6. Bios for Little Star and Aki

**Me: I missed you dudes~**

**Elsword: Just great.**

**Raven: Peace and quiets is gone because of a Baka-Chan *sigh* It can't last can it?**

**Rena: Be nicer boys! *hit both***

**Both boys': OW! *rub head***

**Me: So my new name is Heat Haze Days because it's unique. So call me Heat or Haze… or both (making Heat-Haze to people who are stupid)!**

**Aisha: So Hazy-Chan (Me: Who said you could call me that?) Aki's power is revealed right?**

**Me: Yes! I will do a bio about them under here so enjoy~**

Name – Star Seito

Age – 13 (yeah… let's say that)

Height – A little taller than Aisha (by a stupid 15 cm)

Weight – STALKER

Looks – Short black boyish hair with an abnormal green eye. Yeah ONE abnormal green eye… but to be explained later~ Has a long black cape so you can't see what she's wearing but under is a white T-Shirt with brown pants

Likes – Friends, family, weapons, violence, music

Dislike – Bad people, people making fun of her height

Power – Music

Weapon – Many things (aka Leafre the weapon maker)

Name – Aki Seito

Age – 14

Height – Same as Raven

Weight – WAY heavier than Star

Looks – Black hair with blue eyes. Wearing a white T-Shirt with a cross and white pants

Likes – Well what Star likes

Dislikes – Mean people

Power - ….Light

Weapon – Staff that's white and angelic

**Me: You're an angel *stifle laugh***

**Aki: Shut UP!**

**Star: You made us like brother and sister…**

**Me: Well like I said Aki is usually at your house so he's like your brother. The last name, Seito, means Star also~ don't believe me search it up.**

**Star: Well the test is coming up in Heat-Haze's school so she needs to lay back on writing or else she's stuck in *** grade again. This chapter (if you can even call it) is about us~ so sorry it's short. Again we ask of you again. In the inn pairings who are they going to be with huh? Well the stupid lazy idiotic author got Elsword and Aisha also Aki and Rena. So I wonder who's with me and Eve. Please send it in.**

**Me: Maybe it'll be Chung and you Star… I'll make your life a living hell if you keep insulting me… even if it's true.**

**Aki: SHE ADMITS THE TRUTH! Anyways again sorry for the very short chapter….**


	7. 6) Plays and Scars Never Heal

**Me: Now it's story time so… to the next chapter and… I do NOT own Elsword so now… YOU CAN'T FREAKEN SUE ME!**

_Last Time~_

_"Okay… on three… one… two… three, FLIP!" I shouted and everyone on command did._

_Oh I'm going to enjoy this~ __Leafre sang in my head as I twitched my right eye…_

_Now~_

"So who's number 1?" Rena asked kindly showing her number in the middle as well as everyone else.

_Aki is number_ _1, Rena is number 1, Elsword is number 2, Aisha is number 2, Raven is number 3, Eve is number 3, Chung is number 4, and lastly finally you, Star is number 4. _Leafre stated in my head.

"Nice knowing you people." I said dryly as I fiddled with my scythe.

"You are not going to die Star." Aki said bored.

"Whatever~ So you dudes need to do 2nd job advancement right?" I asked the group.

"Yeah we do. So after we all drop our stuff in the cabins we'll all go do the quest that Echco gives us." Aisha said word wise as always.

"Okay." Aki said and everyone but Aki, Eve, and I went to their cabins (let's call it that) to put stuff and get ready.

~Time Skip One Month Later~

We were on the road going to another quest that Camila gave us. So of course it went like this –

_Okay here's another quest go! Camila shouted at us and kicked us out… literally…_

But that also has a good side. Elsword is now Sheath Knight, Aisha's Battle Mage, Rena's Combat Ranger, Raven's Over Taker, Eve's Code Nemesis, Chung's Shooting Guardian, Aki is well apparently an angel so he gets no evolution, and finally me; Note Singer. Aki's clothes is a white dress (Aki: IT'S NOT A DRESS) with white shoes. His hair style changed to spiky top like Raven's but not as 'big'. Now to me; I wear the same black cape but underneath is like Elsword's Rune Slayer clothes but girl version. Hair… well the same.

"So Mr. Angel, what's this quest about?" I asked nudging Aki to the side… well try to.

"Aisha?" he asked the Battle Mage.

"Umm, let's see…" Aisha looked down at the quest sheet and examined to carefully, "We have to… act in a play?"

"WHAT?!" Elsword screamed and grabbed the paper out of her hands, "WHY OF ALL PEOPLE DO WE HAVE TO ACT IN A PLAY?"

"You're over exaggerating on this Elsword. We have talented people in this group but Chung. So we should be okay!" I said trying to give people hope but alas it didn't work.

"HEY, what's 'but Chung' supposed to mean?!" Chung yelled in my face.

"Oops! Sorry I meant very talented stupid idiot called Chung. That can only look like a girl."

"That's worse!"

"So?"

"Guys we're here!" Raven said in a relaxed tone as we proceed into the building.

"Hello~ welcome to the play but…" a short pink haired guy popped out, "all the people in my play is gone so I'll pay you the money then you can go home." He started to walk away getting the money.

"Than-"

"Wait!" Everyone turned to Rena, "We'll make and do the play. It's due in like what 5 days right? We can do it. After all it's the Elgang we're talking about right!" She clapped her hand and dragged everyone to the star room. While the midget said, 'Thank you!' over and over again bowing.

_Stupid Rena and her big mouth… _I said to Leafre as he laughed.

_Hey at least it'll be entertaining!_

_Yeah for you!_

"Okay listen up gang!" Rena announced, "We are doing the play so Aisha you do the script, me and Eve will do the clothing line. So the boys will do prop things! Now let's get to work~" Rena ran out the door dragging Eve with her; leaving Aisha the only 'girl' here in charge.

"So Star I'm changing your name to Seito okay?" Aisha said writing down some stuff on the notebook in front of her.

"Sure, that is kind of my name anyways." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Well that is your last name and Seito means Star in Japanese…" Aki said.

"So I guessed it right? Wow…" Aisha said amazed.

"Whatever we need to get working on the props or else Rena's is going to explode on us. Keyword: Explode." Chung said getting out some paint, paintbrushes, wood, and cardboard.

"Where exactly did you get that?" Raven asked looking up (he was on the floor).

"So Aisha," Chung said completely ignoring Raven's comments ignoring him, "What will we need?"

"Well I was thinking about doing a classic. Seito (remember Seito is Star) and Elsword will be twin knights, Raven and Aki will be the twin villains, Chung will be the king, Eve will be the queen, I will be the princess (remember Seito aka Star is short so if I put Rena as princess it'll be… weird), and Rena be the director." Aisha explained not looking up from her notebook, "So this play will need a tower, the outside field, inside the throne room, and finally where the princess will be held captive, which is inside the tower."

"Okay." Aki said, "Hey 'brother' we need to get working!"

"Fine," Raven grumbled as Aisha passed 2 large sets of paper to Elsword and me.

"Go in town and pass these out." Aisha said not looking up again from her notebook using magic to pass the flyers to us.

_So can you get the 'notes' out to help? _I asked.

_Yeah… but I'll need to play some type of music so yeah… _Leafre responded. Music flowed through my ears from my green HPs and noticed it was _Eh? Ah, Sou._ Music notes of all colors appeared and took one flyer each out of my hands.

"Hey how did you do that?" Elsword asked as he walked out of the room.

"Music," I said and added silently _is all I need._

_Nice phrase._

_Thank you._

"So I'm going to take a nap alright. When Rena comes wake me up." I said. I laid down slowly closing my eyes and slowly going to a deep slumber.

.

.

.

"WAKE UP RENA'S BACK!" Aisha shouted in my 'ear' and I instantly shot up looking for her.

"What? Where? When? Why?" I said turning every on and then to look.

"Hello~" Rena sang as she entered the room, "I got the costumes. Aisha told me what we are doing so let see it~"

"Right this way." Aki said guiding her to the stage as she dropped the pink bags on the floor.

"Okay… so how many more days till we do this stupid play?" I asked Aisha who was sitting next to me.

"2 more days." She replied, "So its morning now so let's practices our lines and stuff."

"So much work~" Aki lazily said on the ground waving his arms around.

"Stop being a lazy angel."

"Let's go and practice or else we'll look like complete idiots." Raven said getting up and began walking to the stage.

"Even your 'brother' isn't as lazy and that's saying something."

"Shut up!"

~The Day of the Show~

"Look at everybody!" Elsword said amazed peeping out of the curtains. We were all in the back stage but Rena getting ready.

"Y-you a-a-are so i-i-i-immature," I shakily said fiddling with my fingers.

"OH, the O mighty Star is scared!?" Chung said from the throne chair with Eve by his side.

"S-s-shut u-up," I said flustered, "I'm nervous that's all! And…"

"And what," Aki asked walking over to us.

"I feel something bad is going to happen. Someone will get hurt…" I trailed off.

"You make everything sound so dramatic~" Rena sang, "Anyways let the play start~" She ran on the other side of the curtains and started announcing stuff on the microphone. Soon after she ran back into the curtains and the curtains started to lift up to our scene in the castle. Everyone scattered to a side so the audience can only see Chung and Eve; or should I say King Chung and Queen Eve.

"Twin knights come here!" Chung said in a stern voice. Then Elsword and I started running with the full iron (fake) armor and swords.

"Yes your highness?" we said bowing, "What can we do for you?"

"I need my daughter back. She has been kidnapped to the tower from the west." Chung said waving a note that was sent from the west (it was really the script but in little piece of paper so we won't forget), "So I want you 2 to bring her back at once!" Chung's voice echoed through the stadium.

"Yes sire." We said in perfect union and lifted our heads' walking to the right. The curtains came down just enough time to replace it to a field with the tower and Raven said,

"Because we're very lazy we're going to skip to when the heroines get to the castle."

"So brother we're here." I stated bluntly as we walked to the tower which is guarded by Aki and Raven.

"Who dares to step near here?" Raven said giving the 'I will get my revenge on you' look. It was directly on me. I think this will be his pay back for waking up the scythe way.

"Us," I said with no hesitation and showing no fear although… in the insides I was screaming for mercy… you never heard me say that you got it.

"Well if you're going to save the princess well… you're going to get through us first." Aki said as they got in battle position.

"Ready when you are angel." I insulted. I mean really, he was wearing everything white and even his staff!

"I'm not an angel!" he fumed and finally charged at me. I pulled out my sword but then a yellow glow formed around it and turned into… into… into a… guitar? It was black with flames and a strap.

_What am I supposed to do with this thing Leafre? _I panicked.

_Just play it~ _Leafre sang obviously enjoying the play and making it more interesting.

"Okay I don't know how but…" I pulled the strap over me, "…I'll give it a try!" Aki was still running towards me fast like he was really going to murder me; so I started to play slowly with, of course, Leafre's instructions. I soon got the hang of my hands moving back and forth so I stepped up my game. As I played it was a hardening music that could blow off everyone's ear off so I made the notes go directly to Aki.

"Ouch…" he cried painfully and kneeled down dropping his weapon to cover his ears.

"I win angel!" I cried and hopped over to the entry to the door of the tower, "I'll be in here!" I quickly ran over to Aisha but before that something struck me… on my right eye. Immense pain rushed over as I reached up, still running mind you, a red liquid beamed in my hands… pouring out of my right eye. I don't know what struck me but I was bleeding. I finally made it to Aisha's 'room'.

"Finally," Aisha turned to face me and covered her mouth to stunned to do anything, "Seito… what happened?" She rushed over to my side trying to heal my wound but the bleeding never stopped. So she called, "STOP THE PLAY!" After that I heard footsteps coming up. But then it went blank. Darkness consumed me with lots of pain, and the last thing I heard was,

"STAR!"

**Me: Like the cliffhanger~ I made a new move for Little Star-Chan~**

**Raven: That ending never made any sense.**

**Me: I'll explain, When Star was coming up the staircase a person set up a trap for Star and will only activate in her magical presence. Thus was aimed for her right eye so she is half blinded now.**

**Chung: Much more sense.**

**Rena: So yeah… um**

**Star: WHY ME!**

**Aki: So you can…**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Or do all!**


	8. 7) The Lost Eye and oh no SCHOOL!

**Me: Hello I'm back so you happy to see me? I'm going to try to make this long (not really)… well try… don't push me I'm known as the lazy ass in school so don't push me. *dark aura surrounds me***

**Elsword: *walks in and noticed dark aura from me* Um hey? Someone's grumpy? *walks to the couch***

**Me: You! *points at Elsword* Write it EPISODE please… *pouts* Heat n' Haze is VERY tired… at the end I'll let in some of my pros okay?**

**Elsword: AISHA WRITE THIS STORY! *then sleeps***

**Me: HEY! *push him off the couch* I'm THE lazy one here okay? *lay on couch and sleeps***

**Aisha: Okay I'm done come here and read it! *walk in and stops on the doorstop* Also Hazy-Chan is going to write a new story but based off of Ouran High School Host Club so stay tuned and read MY labor that SHE made me do!**

**Me: z, z, z, E...n…j…o…y… *half asleep***

Darkness surrounded me. I… I was… all alone… Everyone left me and no one remand. No one loved me so I was in dark… alone to die…

.

.

.

(3rd Person View First Time so go Easy)

Cries and sobs were heard in the hospital room 209. A group of 8 wait… now 7 excluding the girl on the bed was crying. Why? Their friend's life is on the line with now only 1 eye left and it has been a month since she went into a coma. A bloody bandage was wrapped around her right eye and everyone was scared thinking 'What if she dies' or 'Will she ever wake up'. Suddenly the girl on the moved a little, barely noticeable but the friends noticed. They leaped on the side of the bed wondering if she would wake up – right then and now. And their pries was answered.

"So how are you guys? I'm a little scared so I won't open my eyes now but answer me. WHY must I be the ONE who gets HURT?" The fragile child asked with a little smile.

"STAR!" the group yelled with hope in their voices.

"Jinx you guys owe me a soda~" Star sang with a bigger grin on her face. The group laughed thinking 'Good old Star back I guess'.

"So I guess we all changed… The gang has moved to the 2nd job advancement while you slept." Aki said playing with his fingers.

"So I'm going to get the nurse." Rena said (A/N Sorry I really don't like Rena for the moment so yeah I'm going to exclude her in this moment…) and walked away.

"So when I get out where are we going?" Star asked tilting her head a little. The bandage was held tight so it didn't fall off.

"Well we are strong enough so umm… I think Rena got us in a school…" Aisha said putting her finger on her chin thinking.

"So what about me, I'm a good fighter but… I might be a bit rusty…" Star trailed off thinking of the possibilities.

"Oh no need, the boys are going to train you." Aisha replied sadly patting my back, "Good luck."

"What do you think of us Aisha?" the boys said in perfect union.

"Stupid people," Star answered slowly opening her 'eyes' but suddenly Rena came crashing in.

"DON'T OPEN YOUR EYE YET!" she screamed causing Star to shut her eye once again, "You can't because you need about a week to the least to open you eye. The doctors will allow you to get out of here but you mustn't open eye until a week."

"Okay… so that means someone will help me change and god that sounds weird also how long have I been asleep?"

"A mouth and I'll help you." Rena answered and helped Star out of the bed and everything.

~At the Inn after Training (somehow) at Night Back to Star's POV~

"SO tired…" I moaned as I flopped on the bed, "and again why in the name of Aki am I IN THE BOYS side again?"

"Well… Rena said you may turn into a pervert because of the boys so yeah…" Aki replied lying next to me (other bed to perverts who read this).

"Rena is the scariest and nicest person I have met." I exclaimed and rolled around acting like a cat.

"So now you're a neko? Smooth." Raven said wiping his hair with a towel.

"Neko means cat right? Whatever I'm going to listen to Irony sand by Road and Ashe," I stated and told Leafre to do it. Also why he hasn't been bothering me is because he was sleeping…

_Yes ma'am. _He responded and quickly fell asleep as well as I listening to the song Irony (It's a really good song).

~The Next Morning~

"EEEEHHHH?" we all yelled at the teacher.

Okay right now let's go back in the morning okay make this flashback helpful okay?

_~Like I said Flashback~_

"_AH! We're going to be late!" Aisha screamed as we all ran to the school (but Eve, Rena, and Raven because there to 'old') with toast in our mouths._

"_Whatever just RUN people!" I screamed at them on my music note with Aisha on her staff._

"_Hey you're on a note! So you don't even run at ALL so you can't boss us around." Chung stated running his heart out._

"_And who's temporarily blind?"_

"_..."_

"_That's what thought." I made some more notes and sped up with everyone on one of them, "If we are going to be late at least look cool doing it."_

"_Thanks Star…" Elsword said and sighed as he hanged on._

"_Whatever it's time for our entrance exam." I stated and hopped down to the office with Aki helping me walk._

"_Hello are you the new students?" the women asked behind the 'thing'._

"_Yeah." We answered._

"_Okay now let's begin." The lady said and then I turned pitch black._

_~Flashback Over~_

Now here we are getting to class not together. The teams are – Aki and Aisha (Team One) and Elsword, Chung, and me (Team 2).

"Why am I stuck with you two… again, I feel so scared you're going to leave me behind – a blind person – all alone by herself." I sighed as the two boys linked hands with me, Chung on the right, Elsword on the left and little old me in the middle.

"Whatever. It was your fault that you're blind with one eye so deal with it." Chung said blushing a bit, "So how can you not walk and yet you can fight?"

"That's easy. When I fight I use sounds to see. But when I'm in a area with many people than I can't see at all." I answered with a 'are you stupid' tone.

"Well we're here guys… don't leave our sides or Rena will chop our heads off okay?" Elsword asked with a tiny panic in his voice.

"Whatever. As long as you don't let go of my hand you're okay… and Rena won't have your blood on her hands." I said as we walked in the classroom I think. All the voices quieted and then began the muttering about 'who's the new people' and stuff like that.

"Umm… Are you the new students?" a gruff voice asked as we walked over.

"Yes, so where are we seated?" I asked as the boys' hands tightened for some odd reason… or maybe it was something they saw…?

"Please introduce yourself please." The voice asked.

"I'm Chung, this little girl is Star, and the boy in red is Elsword." Chung answered.

"Okay go sit there." The man probably pointed and this is just a feeling or all the girls are watching us?

~3rd Person View (It's a little easier for me in this chapter sorry there's a lot of switches) ~

The now group of 3 walked over to their seats by the back of the room near the window. Star was in the middle (of course) and the boys' were on her sides. As they walked up all the girls had hearts in their eyes and all the boys had hearts in their eyes about the trio. Girls – Chung (A/N: OMG REALLY! Chung: Shut up) and Elsword and the Boys – Little Star. Suddenly Star whispered in their boys' ear,

"Are they staring or is it just me?"

"Yep they're staring at us all right." Elsword confirmed as Chung nodded his head.

"This will be a LONG day won't it?"

"Yep,"

**Me: It's not really long… Aisha didn't you say you were going to make this long?**

**Aisha: Do it yourself is you're not satisfied.**

**Me: Never mind…**

**Rena: Time for you pros Hazy-Chan~**

**Me: *grumbles 'who ever made that nickname for me'* OKAY, I'm really good at badminton, and tennis. I also LOVE anime and manga so that makes me an otaku. Umm… I love music and- OH YEAH!**

**Everyone: WHAT!**

**Me: I forgot. *rubs back of head***

**Everyone: *anime falls over in disbelief***


	9. 8) An Epic Battle RENA! DANGER! RUN!

**Me: The epic battle awaits this chapter… and did you know I suck at spelling a grammar?**

**Elsword: Yes.**

***everyone nods***

**Me: YOU'RE SO MEAN! AND TO THINK I WAS GOING TO WRITE A STORY ON FRIDAY! Also did you know this good book called 'because of Mr. Terupt'? It deserves fanfiction but I'm too lazy to write one!**

**Aisha: Do it yourself Hazy-Chan. *sigh***

**Me: How did my 'new name' become a gag?**

**Raven: No one knows Hazy-Chan. *shrugs***

**Me: NOT YOU TOO!**

Well little did Star know when she was in the hospital (who knew the game HAD one?) her hair grew longer (meaning the middle of her back) many – and I mean many – boys but her gang gawked over her while the girls gawked over Elsword, Chung (wow), and Aki. So everywhere they go – meaning the boys since they carry Star – the fan dudes go stalking them leaving little old Aisha happily walking by herself.

"Hey how come you don't get gawked over? I'm blind yes but I still can picture the people." Star said with admiration in her voice Aisha.

"Well it's called being quiet and wherever the boys' in our group go nothing is quiet." Aisha replied helping Star walk since well the other half of the day is with Aisha.

"I feel so relived we are in the same classes so on forth. Now I don't need to be scared if they ditch me." Star said happily and walked with no one stalking her. Why? She pulled her hair in a pony-tail and made her cape covering more of her face.

"Yep so now it's PE right? That should be… here!" Aisha exclaimed and opened the large doors spotting – sadly – the boys of the group with girls gawking over them. The teacher of PE spotted them and ran over with a strong stink coming from him and his sweat.

"Okay new comers! Go to that mat over there." The teacher said pointing over, "Also… you're blind… right?" He now pointed at Star.

"Yes sir." Aisha answered politely, "She can't see but use her other senses to locate her opponent. Although she can't really locate with many people around,"

"Okay so-" the teacher started but a loud crash was heard in the middle of the room.

"HA HA!" a large man named Bethma (that's what he's called right?) "Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" Everyone raced out even the teachers so all that was left was the Elgang.

_What is he doing here?! He was the ONE who caused your eye! Everyone knows that! _My small sprite Leafre raged in my head causing a mega headache.

"Whatis he doing here?! You're the ONE who caused me my eye! Everyone knows that!" Star cried flinging her arms around copying what Leafre was saying but instead of 'you' it's 'me'.

"I came for revenge! YOU cost me my money!"

"And YOU cost me one less of an eye!"

"Umm… can we get fighting now?"

"Sure,"

"Okay."

"Ladies first,"

"My pleasure," Star charged at him knowing where he was from the wind. The twin swords was forming in her hand as she charged, everyone backed away not wanting to get hit.

"Ha ha, you think your swords would harm me? HA!" he laughed and blocked Star's attack causing her to smash into the wall.

"Whatever… CHARGE," Star yelled and the note army swarmed over to Bethma hitting him with sound. He struggled but eventually got out.

"Take this!" he screamed and sliced Star but she dodged in time but her blindfolds weren't so lucky. The blindfold was sliced and dropped to the ground. Slowly Star touched her right eye and was correct. Her eye wasn't missing but was a different color. The group gasped even Bethma. She could see clearly with both eyes. One eye was the abnormal green and another was abnormal blue.

"B-but how…? It was clearly bloody and… gone…" Star shuttered in disbelieve.

"I guess God had a different path for you Star." Aisha said, "WELL now you're not blind!"

Star POV

"I guess God had a different path for you Star." Aisha said, "WELL now you're not blind!"

"I guess…" I said and peppy music started playing.

_Wow what perfect timing. _I said to Leafre sarcastically.

_I know right! _Leafre replied sarcastically too.

"Well let's finish this fight okay!?" I asked the man.

"Okay."

"You want to go first?"

"Why not," Bethma charged at him but my note army sent him flying, "I WILL GET YOU JUST YOU WAIT!"

"That was great! But now what are going to do? Star doesn't have my blind fold and Rena's going to freak!" Aki panicked waving his arms in the air as I walked over to him.

"Carry me…" I trailed over holding my arms over to my head.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Make Elsword do it."

"Okay." I walked over to him and started the rant all over again, "Carry me."

"Get Chung to do it."

"Sure?" I now walked over to Chung, "Carry me."

"Get your music slaves to do it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"HA! I win!" I cheered fist pumping the air, "Now really carry me." I brought my hands over my head scrunching them.

"…Fine…" Chung finally replied after a minute of uncomfortable silence. He grabbed my hands and threw me in the middle of Aki and Elsword – who were next to each other so there was little room between them. The two boys failed to notice something – me – flying over to them and we all crashed.

"Y-y-y-your t-t-to f-f-f-funny," Chung and Aisha made out with fits of laughter.

"Then why don't you try it!" I screamed making the building shake.

"No thank you." Chung said laughing with Aisha STILL.

"Really, I think you do!" Aki said and got up helping Elsword and I up. Elsword smiled slyly, Aki smiled smugly, and I smiled devilishly.

"I think so too. Don't you think Elsword?" I asked smirking.

"I think so to." Elsword replied and we all (but Aisha who was still laughing her ass off) charged at Chung.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Chung screamed as we threw Chung to the wall, "OWIE!" But by the time he said that everyone was rolling on the floor crying from laughing too much.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-sorry!" Elsword cried literally.

"Whatever." Chung said not really hurt because of his stupid armor, "Let's go back to our 'home'."

"I call Raven!" I yelled done with the fits of laughter as well as Aki but Aisha and Elsword was still laughing.

"For what," Chung asked forgetting Rena and her… fury…

"As a human shield,"

"That's cold."

"But I'm doing it to live."

"…good point…" Then after a very LONG 3 whole minute of Elsword's and Aisha's laughing fit they returned to their 'home'.

~At the 'Home' AKA Inn~

"So how was school?" Rena asked as we walked in.

"Good." We responded and walked to the 2 couches sitting or lying on one.

"So how was fighting Bethma?" Rena asked with a horrible black aura slipping through her. We all shot up from the couch with new flowing energy called fear.

"I CALL RAVEN!" I screamed on the top of my tiny (not so sure about tiny) lungs as Raven came in.

"What?" Raven asked as I rushed behind him and hung like a monkey on his back, "What are you doing?"

"Hiding,"

"From what,"

"Are you blind man?"

"No…" Raven twisted his head from me to the toxic room full of dark aura oozing out of Rena, "Oh yeah… you might want to escape."

"Why am I behind you hanging like a monkey than?"

"I see your logic but… why me?"

"No comment," But somehow during Raven and I's little chat Rena was creaming out with the rest of the group while I waited patiently for it to be over… they probably think I'm a traitor for cheating out of the punishment but hey, life's not fair.

"TRAITOR, STAR WE TRUSTED YOU!" the group yelled at me running like mad while I stay hidden in the shadows… aka Raven's back…

"YOU PUT YOUR TRUST ON THE WONG PERSON THEN!" I yelled back wincing at the large – and I mean LARGE – bump on the groups' head.

"Where are you my little Star~ Come out come out wherever you are~" Rena sang like a mad man holding a chain saw… Like in the game Mad Father… Hmm, I wonder what ever happened to the mad (as in crazy) scientist who kills people to make 'amazing' dolls… Never mind… ignore everything and erase what you people just heard.

"Hide ME!" I hissed quietly in Raven's ear and he took off… probably to the kitchen that is FAR away from here.

~Later at Night~

"I'm SO sorry! Are you okay?!" I asked the broken group of people (Elsword, Aisha, Aki, and Chung).

"NO! You traitor," Elsword yelled dramatically waving his hands in the air.

"Yeah… One minute you were 'let's do it together!' and the next 'I'm outta here! Later!'." Aisha complained moaning from the pain still.

"Well this teaches a valuable lesson right?" I asked knowing what this lesson was.

"What?" Aki asked stupidly like he's drunk.

"Well first off lesson one is: 'Never get Rena mad' and two is: 'Never trust me in Rena's 'thingy'." I said proudly as everyone groaned at my remark.

"Well it is true," Raven said coming in our corner, "No one should make Rena mad or else they have a death wish."

"So what now, I'm super board!" I whined and lay down.

"You are a retarded my friend." Aki told me as a grinned like mad.

"Oh I know…" I trailed off thinking about Naruto for some strange reason.

**Me: So! Now that may give you a hint of another fanfiction I might do someday~**

**Elsword: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO YOU'RE GOING TO IGNORE US AND THEN WE CAN'T MESS WITH YOU ANYMORE! *waves hands***

**Me: Get over it. So I may start a Naruto one so if you are a Naruto fan you should read it if you like this story… but NO ONE is reviewing anymore! Is it getting uninteresting!? WA! *cries chibi version***

**Aisha: NO it's not like that right?! If no one reviews this girl may delete this story!**

**Star and Aki: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO THEN WE DON'T EXIST! *CRIES***

**Raven: Hurry and review before… *looks around* …we get deleted!**


End file.
